<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Dragon's Revenge by UltimateVicBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223763">The Black Dragon's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake'>UltimateVicBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kickin' It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filming, Gang Rape, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Alternate Reality, The Black Dragon Dojo is not happy that they're former member Kim has join side with their enemy and decides that she needs to be punished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Crawford has joined the Wasabi dojo after realizing how dishonorable the black dragon was to their rival. The black dragons are not happy for Kim's betrayal leaving their dojo to their anime dojo so the students of the black dragon hatch a sinister plan on Kim. After a few months, Kim has enjoyed her time in the wasabi dojo. She made great friends, had some crazy adventures, and started to develop feelings with one of her karate mates. On one random day, Kim was walking home after a long day at the wasabi dojo.</p><p>While walk home she gets ambushed by Frank, Ryan, and another member-only known as Huge Guy. they were her former peers at the black dragon dojo. Kim surveys the area around her see the situation she is in. after assessing it feels a confidence she can take them telling them in a patronizing way "Aw how cute, you guys still think you're the tough cool bad boys." Frank checks her out with a smirk and tells her "tougher than you sweet face." Kim takes offense to that seeing that she hates being treated like a pretty and weak girl. Kim glairs at him show him angrily and take a fighting position. Kim fights off against them, punching, blocking, kicking she does a good job defending herself but in the end, they were too much of them and they overpower her knocking her out.</p><p>Kim wakes up with her hands being bound by ropes which are tied up to a street lamp attach to a building with tape over her mouth. She hovers a little off the ground to where she can only stay grounded if she stands using her tiptoes. As she comes to she sees that she is outside in what appears to be a scrappy, funk-filled yard with a large wooden fence blocking view only able to see a big red brick building on the other side. Kim recognizes that she is behind the black dragon building and outcomes her three attackers coming into view. "We'll hello Kim, mist us?" ask frank saying it with sinisterness and overconfidence. "You must be wondering why you're here." Ryan adds on with the same tone as frank. Frank goes on to say "When you left the black dragon you hurt us Kim, we thought you were one of us. But now it turns out you betrayed us and joined side with our enemy." Franks go up to Kim and grope her breast nice and slow in a circular motion. Kim looks upon him with anger as she tries to break free from her bonds. Frank looks into her angry eyes as he says "Your a traitor Kim and we have plans for you." Ryan chuckles and says "Yeah, look around sugar baby, all these cameras are here so you don't forget your crime." frank then tells her "You're a traitor Kim, and do you know what we do to traitors? We'll show you." frank continuing groping Kim b- cup breast lick and suck on her face moan with delight. He then backs off and he and the other two pull out scissors. With her restraint in their way, the three grabs use scissors to away her clothes. As they come closer to her Kim tries desperately to break free.</p><p>They slowly strip away each article of clothing. Her blouse, shirt underneath, jean skirt, her, bra, and underwear now making them unusable to wear. Kim desperately struggles and feels her bonds getting weaker the more she struggles. When getting her completely naked they admire her naked body. Frank, Ryan, and huge start caressing Kim's 13-year-old body. Frank pokes in and pulls on her sensitive pink nipple, Ryan gropes her ass spanking it, and licking it, and licks her inner thigh. They all grope, lick, pinch, pull, smacking around every body part of Kim which causes her body to become hot and quivering.</p><p>While they violate Kim she flashes back to her first day of school remembering the time when all the boys surrounded her hitting and making flirtation comments towards her. Kim did not appreciate how they treat and tries to tell them to go away. The boy persists further which just anger Kim. A boy then tries to grab her butt to which she grabs it griping it in a way that hurts his wrist, throws it away, and then kicks him in the stomach sending him flying across the hallway. "Anyone else wants some!" Kim shouts with confidence. The boys around her start backing off in fear of her kicking there butts.</p><p>She manages to breaks the lamp that kept her hanging and it falls on huge. Kim with her bound hands beats the crap out of Frank and Ryan knocking them out. She grabs her bag and runs into the building. She quickly finds something sharp to cut the ropes that still bond her hands together and heads to the locker room to find some spare karate clothes. She quickly checks the area also making sure no one is heading her way and finds some. She puts the spare uniform on then heads towards the bathroom to look for her phone in her bag to call for help but can't find it thinking they must have taken it and hid it somewhere else. Her attackers find her and are trying to break down the door to get her. Realizing she is on her own she takes a deep breath then charges out of the bathroom fighting for her life. Sadly she fails again all three jumping on top of her and this time they bound her hands together this time using duck tape. Kim is kicking and screaming no as they restrain her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Students</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They take her back outside behind the dojo and force her laying on the ground where they tape her legs together and hang them up in the air by a post to expose her moist pussy and ass. Franks, Ryan, and huge all stare at her glorious young teenage pussy. "Look what we have here. Kim's glorious pink pussy." Frank says to his boys " Damn, I bet you never thought you'd be exposing your self out in public in front of us did ya." Ryan asks Kim. "That pussy looks so sweet I want to lick it." says Huge they each take turns licking it. Sucking biting penetrating. With Kim being bound she is powerless and can only take their wet sloppy tongs moving around insider creating intense feelings around her groin causing her to frustratingly pant through the whole thing. They then fingers Kim. Frank goes inside her pussy, Ryan plays with her clit and huge with his sausage pudgy fingers, fingers her asshole. Kim pussy gets soaking wet, splatting out as they keep playing with her. They laugh at her and talking out loud so she can hear what they are saying "It's alright Kim if you're enjoying this." "Yeah, three guys you claim you despise fingering you seeing your most private parts. It must really turn you on." "Ah, Kim, you have a nice soft warm pussy." "Look at that your pussy already slopping wet." Kim tries to suppress her moans to not attract attention to her from strangers or give them the satisfaction. "We know you're enjoying this your pussy all wet and slimy, your clitoris all erect and quivering." You are just a one big whore aren't ya." "come on Kim say you love it. You love are gross disgusting hands inside of you. It will feel a lot better if you do. As they keep fingering her in her mind she cries out for them to stop. "I'm cumming, I'm Cumming!" Kim thinks out loud to herself. With the intense feelings they're giving to her she cums 3 times. They unbound her legs tie her hanging up again from a post in the middle of the yard by a hook. Alright guys, look around for any object" frank orders. "What!?" Kim says shocked and frightened. "Your trash hot stuff so it's fitting to use trash to pleasure you with." Frank explains. They look around the yard for objects they can use to pleasure Kim. As they do so Kim looks at the cameras all around her feeling shame, embarrass, and humiliated. Franks grabs a rusty pipe and softly moves the end of it around Kim's sensitive body parts. Circling her pink areolas, going down her stomach. Kim's body tenses as she feels something disgusting touching her most private and sensitive places. Ryan grabs some sticks and whips it at her breast stomach and ass. Huge use some pens and markers and stick it up her ass other to put in her mouth in a sexual way, grabbing her mouth so it would open and moves the pen back and forth.</p><p>Kim flashes back to the time when she'd joined the black dragon so she can hone her skills. The students there mock her for being a girl. Kim throws shade at them challenges them to a fight but their teacher comes out saying " That's enough. Anyone who signs up to this dojo should be respected. You will be trained long and hard, lots of sweat and tears but in the end, you will become strong warriors and the bond between your peers will be strong because we protect our own, and those who don't shouldn't be here at all." Kim was happy then, finding someone who treated her as a student and not a pretty face girl.</p><p>Being satisfied with using objects on her Frank undresses himself and unhooks Kim and pushes her against an old crusty ping-pong table left out for years. Frank places one hand against her back so her naked flesh can feel the rust, the dirt on the table. Kim begs frank not to do it as frank slowly inserts his dick in Kim's tight soaked dripping pussy. Kim grinds her teeth in pain as frank fights her tight pussy trying to keep frank's cock out. He finally gets all the way in as he and the other discover that Frank took Kim's virginity. Kim scrunches up her face and tears leaks out of her eyes. Franks leans towards her face and tells her "What a special moment between us. I officially turned you into a woman and now I'm going to turn you into a slut." Frank bangs her nice and firm jerking his hips back and forth while Kim can do nothing but take it as tears roll down her eyes. Frank enjoying every second of this moment. Seeing, Kim naked clean soft body, fucking her, and being in pain. Kim thinks to herself self please let this be over with, please let them be done with me already.</p><p>"I want a turn." Ryan says as he to undress. Frank moves aside as Ryan goes on an takes his turn. Ryan unlike Frank is being a little more aggressive to the recently deflowered Kim, slapping her ass till it turned bright red. "Oh, baby you feel so good. Your pussy is devouring my cock." Kim can't help but look at the camera that's pointed right towards her as a kid she knows is recking her pussy feeling her juices, and blood splash out to her broken virginity, can't help but to moan and pant aloud. Ryan continues a few more minutes until huge wants a turn.</p><p>Huge already naked sit down leaning against a wall while Frank and Ryan forced Kim to sit on huge enormous cock. Huge massive cock fills Kim pussy trying to get used to his dick stretching her pussy out. Huge thrust his hips up and down causing Kim a tremendous amount of pain. She bounces up and down moaning pleading in her mind for this to be over with huge's dick rubbing against Kim's wet blood pussy walls. Frank and Ryan jerk themselves off as they watch Kim ass bounce up and down see her pussy take huge's cock. Ryan goes behind Kim and placed his dick in her butthole. "Don't please no! Don't stick it in there!" Kim cries out begging to Ryan but continues to penetrate. "Looks like I pop your black cherry." Ryan proudly exclaims to Kim and his friends. The two continue to double stuff Kim saying things like. This must be heaven for you. "Just enjoy it like a good little slut." Ryan grips Kim's ass as he keeps shoving his dick harder and deeper inside Kim's ass. Kim is in so much pain she can't think straight. She can't think of anything but the feeling of two hard cocks jerking back and forth in her pussy and asshole. Ryan lets out a big moan as he cums in her ass. Kim then screams feeling Ryan seamen shoot up straight into her ass.</p><p>Frank wanting his turn again grabs Kim and places her upside down pushing his cock down in her while Ryan and Huge keep her legs in place trying not to let her go back right side up. Frank bends his knees up and jerking his cock in Kim. Kim being upside down can feel Ryan cum go deeper inside her. "Oh Kim, you feel amazing. Can't you feel it? Your pussy is gripping hard on my cock. Even though it just got pounded by huge. It still wants more. Your pussy wants me inside. It wants to be fuck. You want to be fuck like the worthless sex toy you are." "Nooo! (Pant) That's not true" frank thrust faster and harder until he cums in her pussy. They turn her over and Frank tells her "now you have to suck off huge. Oh and don't bite. You don't want to upset the big man." Ryan holds Kim into place as Frank bobs her head forcing her to suck huge's dick. As sucking Kim can taste her pussy and blood when he was inside of her. It also had this other discussing taste to it like he didn't wash his sack for months. Kim gags on it as Frank and Ryan tells her "Use your tongue missy." and "deep throat that rod." It's getting hard to breathe as Frank being relentless on her head. Going back and forth deeper and deeper on huge big going down Kim's throat. More tears come out as she gags on it "I'm gonna cum!" huge announces. Frank forcer Kim head down his cock shooting all up in Kim's throat. Frank releases her to which she quickly pulls back choking on the seamen. Some came out sticking to the outside of her lips, hands, and some on her chest. The three boys stand there over her as chock trying to catch her breath. Kim looks up at them and says "You won't get away with this. You assholes are going to jail for the rest of your lives on what you've done to me" as she wipes the sperm off her. But a voice not coming out three says "We've already have." the boys move out of the way to revival it is her old sensei from the black dragon Ty. Kim's eyes widen as she can't believe that he would do such a thing. Ty smiles at her, she is stricken with terror unable to process. Feeling fear Kim quickly tries to run not caring anymore who sees her tries to jump over the fences and screams out for help. But Ty grabs her by her ankles and throws her down to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim sensei slowly gets on top and as he does so Kim flashes back to her Black Dragon days where he trained. Sensei Ty was ruthless but fair. He was at times a little odd but she respected him until he showed his true colors at the karate tournament showing his dishonesty and faith in his students.</p><p>Kim sensei lays on top of her and slowly thrusting his hips towards Kim pelvis. Kim breathes heavily as Ty dick sides against Kim's 13-year-old pussy. Ty slowly moves faster and harder looking in Kim's eyes seeing her wide eye innocents fading away. He then lifts her as she is still on her dick then air fucks her faster and intensely. Kim has given up. She doesn't try to fight him, she doesn't care if they ever stop or not, she just takes his sensei meaty cock with the conflicted feeling of pain and pleasure. He then slams her backside on the ping-pong table then bangs the ever-loving shit out of her, tearing up Kim's pussy with all his strength. Kim just lays there with a blank expression on her face, just moaning and panting of the feeling her server is creating in her groin. The constant aggression and banging Ty is putting on Kim causes the table to break and Kim falls to the ground. Ty picks her up and tells her "I'm going to cum inside you." He hangs her up on the post and fucks her till he cums inside her.</p><p>Ty lifted her off the post to which she collapsed to the floor. Ty pulls her up by her hair and continues to cum on her face and chest. The other three jerking to the sight also shooting out sperm on her as well. The Black dragon crew leaves taking the camera with them. Frank then points a camera to Kim's defeated face saying "that is a face of pure ecstasy and bliss." Kim just lay there on the ground trying to get over the traumatic rape she just endures.</p><p>A couple of months later Kim lived her life just like any other day. She and her family has tried to press charges on the Black dragon dojo but no shreds of evidence seem to stick. One day at school Kim notices some of her classmates checking her out. Some jocks on the basketball team tells her. "Hey baby, Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass." Kim confused just walks past them not paying them any mind. She then passes by Margot and Racheal who look upon her with disgust. "What's wrong you guys?" Kim asks. "Nothing much." Margot tells Kim. They both walk away from her coughing up the word slut repeatedly. Kim now feeling worried tries to rush over to her friends but instead runs into Truman who laughs at the sight of her. "Ahah looks like somebody just became famous around here." "What are you talking about?" Kim asked sternly. Truman pulls up his phone and shows Kim the video of her being raped on a site called The Hunt. Kim looks upon her video in sickness as she watches a video of her being raped and that kids around the school have also watched it. Kim runs pass her friends and out of the school. Jack asks "what's wrong with Kim" and Truman answers him by saying "Some people can't handle the limelight."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>